


Like A Drum

by antieyes



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2019-11-23 22:27:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antieyes/pseuds/antieyes
Summary: Bilbo finds his life once again entangled with Thorin’s, his ex-husband, after his young nephew befriends his.Tags will update as the story progresses.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable/pseuds/AdamantlyAutisticAndAdorable)  
> for being my beta

He is way in over his head.

Bilbo Baggins has no business raising a child. As an only child who did not get on too well with others growing up and a man who never had the desire to have kids, he knows all too well that he is not fit to take in his first and second cousin once removed either way. God, he’ll have to think of another title for his little relative because there is no way he’ll repeat that awful mouthful for the rest of his life.

On his way over to the gated community of Buckland, Bilbo thought back on how nasty and downright mortifying he was as a child. Perhaps it was just his undeveloped empathy, but oh god it still manages to fill him with guilt. He was the child aunts and uncles didn't want near their kid for the longest time. He’d bite his cousins, yank out the cord for the closet lights so it would be dark and scary whenever he felt like locking them in there, push them around and topple their high chair for annoying him. Though his parents' methods would be greatly frowned upon now, they were quick to break that disturbing behavior by having it done back at him. If he pushed someone then he’d get spanked, locked them in a dark closet and Bungo would have him locked in the closet for longer, etc. Despite all that could go wrong with that method, it worked and he became a decent boy.

Frankly, those memories will not assist in raising a 6 years old who reportedly is not hellspawn so he quickly represses them before exiting his car and meeting with the relative waiting for him on the porch. Rorimac Brandybuck greets him and they exchange a few pleasantries before looking over his own shoulder, addressing someone who escaped Bilbo’s notice. “This here’s the lad you came to meet today. C’mon now, you’re going to ruin my slacks if you keep clinging like that.” 

Frodo Baggins stood behind his Uncle Rory, peeking his eyes around the man to bore them into Bilbo, studying him to figure out whether or not he likes him. Bilbo and Rory are both below the average height for adults and this boy is just below their hips, sporting light green denim overalls and a white tee. His head is crowned with darling dark brown curls, his skin pale minus for his face which was rosy as can be. His bright eyes stunned Bilbo at first, making him see his late mother at that moment. Not in their color; Frodo’s are a sort of light muted blue and Bilbo’s mother’s eyes were a beautiful deep brown that he sadly did not inherit. What makes them uncanny to Belladonna's was the intense wonder they shone. 

Frodo began fidgeting and Bilbo realizes that he’s been silently staring at the poor lad for some time now. The older Baggins moves down to kneel on one leg and stop staring the child down. He holds out a hand with a smile.

“Forgive me for staring, I forgot my manners. I am Bilbo Baggins, an oddly distanced yet close relative of yours.”

Frodo moves from Rory’s person, look at the extended plump hand, and shakes it before looking back at Bilbo's face. “I'm Frodo Baggins. Does that mean you're my cousin too?” Bilbo took notice that Frodo’s bottom front teeth are barely growing back. How adorable.

“Hmm yes and no. I'm a cousin, but not like the ones you've been with. I'd like to think I'm closer to be your uncle than your cousin since our shared relatives are people who were long gone by the time we were born and I'm older than Drogo.” Frodo’s mouth drops with disbelief.

“You're older than daddy? But you look like a teenager! Like 16!” That got Rorimac poorly stifling a laugh.

Bilbo allows his face to pout for a bit. “I don't think I look quite _that_ young, but I suppose it's better than looking like this old geezer here,” he says with a smirk and finishing with a lip point to Rorimac. Frodo giggles and looks up at his Uncle Rory, who is mentally frowning at being made the butt of a joke, but more pleased that Frodo was no longer hiding behind him.

“Well now, at least I don't get ID’ed for trying to get food samples at the store.” Rory shoots back with a grin and ruffles Frodo's hair before squatting to Frodo’s height. “Frodo, I'm going to give you and your Uncle Bilbo some space, okay? The decision is completely yours and you're always free to visit us if you decide to stay with him.”

“And you are welcome anytime to visit me if you decide to stay with the Brandybucks.” Bilbo quickly adds on. The lad had given him a good first impression and he'd hate for him to think that saying no to him would mean Bilbo wouldn't want to see him anymore.

The boy nods after looking down for a moment and looks at Rorimac’s eyes with an understanding smile. “Okay.”

Rorimac gives Frodo one more grin and hair mussing before patting Bilbo's shoulder. They both stand up and take a step away from Frodo to speak in private. “As I told you before, we really don't mind taking care of him. Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Absolutely. I’m the only one without a family and he needs one. It’ll be good for us to try to be a family together instead of making him change himself to fit into yours. Besides, he needs attention he won't be able to get since you have other kids to handle.”

Frodo's parents drowned a few months ago. Drogo took Primula out for a romantic dinner on a riverboat for her birthday. Since then, Frodo has been with the Brandybucks. Bilbo was fortunate enough to have at least been grown when his parents passed, so he can only imagine how confusing and tough it must be Frodo to handle at such a young age. He wouldn't be able to get all the attention he needs at Brandy Hall, with other kids and grandkids in the house to be taken care of. Bilbo may not know how to be a parent, but he is sure he can help Frodo more than Rory and Gilda can.

Frodo suddenly appears next to him and takes his hand, surprising Bilbo and making him jump a bit. Thankfully, his startled jolt didn’t spook the boy. Frodo cranes his head up to look Bilbo in the eyes and says, “Who's your favorite superhero?”

* * *

Rorimac slipped away after the first question and Frodo happily chatters away as he and Bilbo go on a stroll around Brandy Hall’s property. It turns out that Frodo's favorite superhero is Wolverine (he thinks his claws are neat), his favorite color is blue, he likes carrots (but not cooked carrots), and goes on informing his new uncle about the latest drama among the little cousins. Bilbo laughs at the news of Pippin giving ringworm to Merry so they now both have bald spots on the top of their heads. Of course, it was the Tooks that cause the most ridiculous mischief.

Bilbo spots a bench and sits down, helping Frodo up when he struggles climbing up it. Frodo thanks him and they sit quietly for a bit, soaking in the sun and enjoying the sounds and beauty of their surroundings. Brandy Hall is a beautiful place with its wide yards and forest on its perimeter.The landscape is maintained, shrubs and flowerbeds decorating the space, a plethora of bird feeders litter the property so the songs and twittering of birds are always in the background. Surely a great place to spend your childhood running around. Bilbo’s place does not have such a grand yard so maybe he should have Frodo visit his before letting him make his choice of who to live with.

“... Mister Uncle Bilbo,” Frodo says timid voice, fidgeting with his hands and cutting off his uncle’s train of thought. “Is it really okay if I live with you?”

Bilbo frowns as he shifts to face Frodo. “Of course, I wouldn't be here getting to know you and enjoying our time together if it wasn't. Why do you ask?”

“I don't want to hurt the Brandybucks feelings, but… When I see my cousins being happy with their own mamas and papas, it makes me want to cry.” The boy’s eyes fill with big, fat tears ready to spill from his slumped head. “I miss my mama and papa.” 

Bilbo reaches over and hugs Frodo against his chest before he can think. He’s frankly startled by the boy’s sudden confession, but figures that he is just the type who opens up easily to strangers. Probably finds it easier to unburden himself to someone who does not already have thoughts on him and whatnot. That would normally cause Bilbo to worry, but comforting the lad took priority. Frodo finally lets it all spill out and stains Bilbo's vest with tears as he strokes his back and makes soothing noises. Frodo sobs for his parents, asking why did they leave him alone, begging for them to hug and feed and kiss and come back to him. His explicit anguish has Bilbo biting back his own tears, trying to not let his nephew’s grief get to him. He holds him tighter, mentally cursing Drogo for getting himself and his bride killed. They should have been more prepared, not having taken their lives for granted since their son desperately needs them.

Bilbo’s silent admonishment at Drogo and Primula pass the moment he finishes the thought. He knows his cousins did not do anything wrong and it’s just his frustration at knowing that Frodo is in pain because of them that caused him to think like that. He takes a deep breath and adjusts the now sniffling Frodo’s head to lay back on his arm, pulling out and handing the boy a handkerchief with the other one. Frodo weakly takes it, scrubbing his face free of snot and tears before trying to hand it back.

“No, no, you keep it,” Bilbo mumbles softly, tucking the soiled cloth into Frodo’s overall’s chest pocket. “You must feel exhausted after a good cry like that.” He absentmindedly rubs the kid’s shoulder and gives the small boy a look into his own life. 

“Last time I cried as hard as you just did was about four years ago. My ex-husband threw the divorce papers on my desk and had me sign since we were not working out. It broke my heart to see that all my efforts in loving him for all those years were wasted.” He scoffs at himself, annoyed with how easy it still is for his whole body to become flushed and close up his throat just from thinking of that time. He clears his throat and wipes his eyes on the back of his hand before any tears could fall. “The man I had given my best years to, had given all my love to and used to love me back had become a stranger who wanted nothing to do me.”

Frodo frowns at his story and pulls his uncle down to hug his neck and pat his hair. “It’s okay Uncle Bilbo, I’ll help you get a nicer husband.”

Bilbo hugs the kid back and sniffles before chuckling and letting go. “Thank you Frodo, that means a lot to me, but I’m okay now. I don’t think I’ll be looking for a husband again any time soon. Besides,” he says as he stands up with Frodo in his arms, “if I get one, that means I’ll have less time to hang out with my new favorite nephew!” Frodo giggles and lays his cheek on his uncle’s shoulder, looking up with an identical smile. 

“I think you’re neat too Uncle Bilbo.” 

Bilbo feigns shock and holds his palm against his chest. “Do― do you mean to say that I’m not your favorite uncle?”

The boy continues giggling, his sniffling finally forgotten. “I dunno! I’be only known you for 3 hours!” Bilbo laughs at Frodo’s exaggerated estimation and adorable mispronunciation as he walks back to the house. After their bodies finally get all the giggles out of them, Frodo relaxes into a nap against the older Baggins. 

* * *

“Hey buddy, it’s time for dinner, you gotta get up,” Bilbo says softly as he gently shakes Frodo awake. The boy reluctantly wakes, sits up, and flops back down. His nap has left him feeling like a bug in honey and his eyes are too heavy to open. He opens them anyway when he realizes his new uncle is still waiting for him to get up. “C’mon, c’mon. Get your butt up already or your cousins will eat your portions for you.” That has him jumping out of bed, slipping on a blanket he had kicked off in his sleep, and yelping as he falls back into the mattress. His uncle chuckles and sits on the mattress as Frodo stayed flopped, scowling at the air.

“Would it be okay if we had a talk? Dinner has not actually been served yet so we have a bit of time.” Frodo nods and sits up to look at him. Bilbo clears his throat and looks back at his steel blue eyes before continuing. 

“I want you to know that it's safe to tell me your feelings. I won’t get mad or annoyed if you want to share your feelings with me. I'll lend you my shoulder to cry on if you ask and let you get everything off your heart. You get what I’m saying?”

“Yeah! I get it!” Frodo replies, bouncing where he sits. “We can tell each other secrets and you can tell me your feelings too!”

Bilbo is touched. “Oh that's sweet of you Frodo, but this is about you and your feelings. There’s no need to bother you with the feelings of an old man, just take care of yourself, okay?”

“No can do, sir.” Frodo suddenly becomes straight-faced and stops moving. Bilbo eyes widen and blink in astonishment before Frodo continues on in a small voice. “Mama said family does things for each other. I want to hear your feelings too. And I’m good with secrets! Say okay please!” Bilbo’s mouth couldn’t help but turn into a soppy smile at that and hugs the boy. Frodo giggles and playfully pushes himself out of his uncle’s arms. “Okayyyyyy?”

“Okayyyyyyy,” Bilbo answers, mimicking Frodo’s tone. “Alright, how about this? I propose that we should never hide our feelings from each other. Actually, we will be completely open and honest with each other and tell each other secrets. That means no lying and no bottling up feelings because we will trust each other and become the best uncle-nephew family the world has ever seen.”

Frodo jumps off the bed, hopping where he lands and nods with excitement “Yeah! Yeah, I like that! Time for pinky promise.” Frodo holds out his pinky for Bilbo but does not stop moving.

Bilbo's face was starting to hurt from smiling so wide, but he couldn’t help it given Frodo’s energy. He manages to wrap their pinkies together and give them a serious shake. “I promise. Now let’s go see what your Aunt Menegilda made for dinner.”

* * *

He was way in over his head once before. 

Bilbo had just resumed his schooling, forced to take a gap year to handle his parent’s property and his grief as they unexpectedly passed. He only had a semester left of classes to take until he had all the credits needed to get his degree. He was only ever on campus for class, not having the time or energy to socialize.

Thorin Durin had just started his master’s and was more often than not, helping his cousins in undergrad get their shit together.

Somehow, they managed to wind up together after a chance encounter on campus. They fell for each other, hard. After that, both of them just blossomed. Bilbo’s mood became steadily happy and he was with Thorin every chance he had. Thorin finally had a life outside of school, work, and family. 

A year later, they got married for some inane reason.

Six years later, they divorced. Bilbo tried to make it work, he really did. But he couldn't. Thorin was rarely home because of work and all they ever did when they were together was argue and fight. Their love for each other was gone and would not return. Thorin ended their meaningless bickering and did a favor by starting the divorce. Saved them a lot of time that would have been spent avoiding each other either way. He took the few things he still kept at their home, moved out, and that was it. There were no pets to fight for custody over, no squabbling over money, nothing else they wanted from the other. 

Bilbo continued on with his life, separate from Thorin’s.

That is how their life together ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to bring Frodo home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than planned but its getting in the way of me writing an essay so here it is.

"Welcome to Bag End." Bilbo parks and exits the car to help Frodo get out of his booster seat. He grabs the last of the child’s possessions as he climbs out the car, clutching his half-empty juice pouch while gazing up at the apartment building.

“Wow…” Frodo says astonished, walking closer to the building and exploring the yard with his eyes. “All this is really yours Uncle Bilbo?” 

“Yep. My parents bought it, fixed it up, and owned it before me. I live over there,” he lip points to the door closest to them, “and all the other apartments are rented out by other families. I’m their landlord which means they pay me to live here and let me know if there are any issues with their homes so I can handle it for them.” He locks up the car and spies some curious eyes in the neighbor’s window. He grins and walks to where Frodo is waiting. “How about you look around while I bring this inside? Just don’t climb on anything you know you shouldn’t.”  

At that, Frodo runs off and through the grass, finishing his juice, dumping its container in the nearest trash bin and letting out all the energy he’d been holding back from the long car ride from Buckland to Bag End. It has been a week since he met Bilbo and announced that he’ll be living with him. While Rorimac made sure everything was ready for him to leave, Bilbo moved all of Frodo’s things into his home and prepared everything he could think of to better the transition. He stored away anything fragile and irreplaceable, installed a sliding lock on the pantry door, bought step stools for the kitchen and bathrooms, light switch extension handles for each room, anti-slip bath mat and shower safety handrail, an X-Men placemat to protect his mother’s dining table, foam corners for where Frodo will knock his head as he grows (Bilbo knows from experience), etc. He considered decorating Frodo’s room but left all the toys and decorations in boxes for the boy to arrange himself later.

After taking his time setting down their things in his home, Bilbo looks out the window to see the sight of the Gamgee’s children welcoming Frodo. Daisy, May, Samwise, and Marigold were showing Frodo around the property, pointing out the greenhouse and asking him a million questions about himself. Daisy and May are already in middle school while Sam is a first grader and tiny Marigold still stays at home with her mother. Poor Sam stands beside his big sisters, clearly wanting to become friends with the new boy but is too shy to take the first step.

Marigold spots Bilbo first and points him out to May, who is carrying her on her hip. May puts her down and runs over shouting, “Mr. Baggins! Is Frodo going to go to Sam’s school? He says he doesn’t know, but if he does then I know Sam would love for him to be his walking buddy.”

“Yes, he is. Tomorrow I’ll walk with him early to school, but he can walk home with Sam.” Bag End is only two blocks away from Eriador Elementary school so the boys are walkers. The school does not require walkers to wait for an adult to pick them up and Sam walking with Frodo home everyday soothes any nerves Bilbo has regarding that.

“Yay! Sam! Frodo is going to walk with you to school!” May runs back to the others while Bilbo follows her at his own pace. Sam and Frodo, now next to each other, light up at the announcement and cheer, bouncing in place and grinning at each other. “You guys start tomorrow after school because Mr. Baggins needs to walk Frodo in the morning.” The boys pause at that but don’t let up any of their glee. 

Bilbo glances at his watch and claps his hands twice to get their attention. “It’s to head in. Dinner is soon and Frodo will have plenty of time to be with you another day.” The kids groan their disappointment but don't talk back. The girls say their goodbyes and hug Frodo before heading inside. 

Sam hugs Frodo’s shoulders as tight as his weak chubby arms can. Frodo makes a small noise at his strength but does his best to return the powerful hug. “It was nice to meet you Frodo. I can’t wait to see you at school!” 

“Yeah! I’ll see you tomorrow Sam!” They separate and merrily wave goodbye the entire time Sam walks to his front door. Bilbo settles for a nonchalant wave before Sam finally closes the door. Patting his nephew’s head, they head back to their home. Frodo runs to the door and holds it open for his uncle, babbling on his thoughts on the Gamgee kids. Bilbo thanks him and locks the door after Frodo closes it. Frodo skips around the front room and office, still talking as he looks around. “Do you think I’ll be in Sam’s class, Uncle Bilbo?”

“Hm, I’m not sure. They may put you in another class, but you’ll undoubtedly see him during recess and after school.” Bilbo watches the boy explore the space, careful not to touch anything but still ducking and peering up at everything to see what’s around. 

“Oh! I like this turtle! It’s pretty!” Frodo points to a gaudy ceramic sea turtle with a shell sprinkled in rhinestones that decorates the lower shelf of a side table he is squatting in front of. It was a gift from a previous tenant and Bilbo thought it brightened up space a bit. 

“I’m glad you like it.” Frodo pets the fake turtle’s head for a bit before standing back up. “This front room is also where I work and talk with people who are interested in living here or who already live here, my tenants. The door is always unlocked unless we are out or it’s past office hours, such as now. That door there,” he points out the door right across from the entrance, “is where we actually live. I keep that door locked all the time because it’d be terrible if someone tried to snoop in our home, right?”

Frodo nods. “Yeah, that’d be no good.” He walks up to the door with his uncle trailing behind him. His head is leveled with the doorknob and above it is a keyhole. Bilbo taps the doorjamb left of the keyhole to draw Frodo’s attention to the keypad. Frodo looks up at the keypad with his mouth parted in innocent amazement. He drags his hands over the buttons before asking, “What’s the password?” Bilbo looks around, squats and whispers it in Frodo’s ear, covering it with his hands as if there was someone else in the room who may overhear it. Frodo giggles and squirms his shoulder to rub at his ear. “Really?”

Bilbo smiles and chuckles with him. “Yep, really.” He stands back up with his hands on his knees, letting out a small grunt at the effort. “Easy to remember and it's cute. And don’t let anyone watch you type it in and don’t tell anyone else, not even your cousins, alright?” His face is now stern as he wags a finger at the boy and he nods happily, glad that he already has a secret with his new home. Bilbo grins and props his hands on his hips as he leans back a bit. “How about you try punching it in now so we can get inside and start dinner?”

The small boy lets out a squeal, goes up on his tippy toes and punches in the code, hitting the enter key when he is done and the door clicks open. He pushes the door open and runs inside, ready to explore his home.

“Hold up! Come back here young man. We take off our shoes at the door so the floors don’t get filthy.” Frodo freezes in place before skipping back and plopping his behind on the ground to undo his laces. Bilbo braces an arm on the wall and reaches back to slip off his shoe from a raised foot then does the same to the other before lining them up against the wall next to the door. Frodo lines up his shoes next to his uncle’s and stands back with a proud look in his face. “I also usually head to where I keep my dirty clothes and toss my socks in there. I don’t like how they stain when walking indoors and they’re too slippery for me to be honest.” 

Bilbo holds his nephew’s hand and leads him to the laundry closet next to the kitchen. He peels off his socks and tosses them in a bin. “Here are the bins for dirty clothes and the washer and dryer. Sort your clothes in the appropriate bin and I’ll put them to clean for you.” Frodo copies him, takes a moment to figure out where his navy blue socks go and drops them in. “Nice job! You catch on quick!” Bilbo holds out his hand for a high five which Frodo quickly slaps before they close the closet.

They spend the next twenty minutes going through the home together, Bilbo explaining to his nephew all the rooms and the new things he installed for him. Frodo nearly broke Bilbo’s eardrums with the octave he squealed at when his uncle revealed his placemat to him. After the boy finished hugging and gushing out his gratitude for everything his uncle has done for him, Bilbo sends him off to finish decorating his room. 

With a smile on his face, Bilbo went back to the kitchen and unloaded the bags he had brought in earlier. After placing the pudding he brought for dessert in the refrigerator, he slips on his apron and washes his hands to make his dinner for his nephew’s first night home.

* * *

Noises of distress dribble out of Frodo’s room and into Bilbo’s ears as he steps out of his own room after getting dressed for the day. A moment later, Frodo calls out in a frantic whine for his uncle. Bilbo quickly opens the boy’s door and lets go of any haste he may have had after looking at the boy. Frodo is all dressed in his new school uniform, minus for the polo shirt that has arms through the sleeves and a head straining to get past the collar. The boy got Bilbo to remember why he was there in the first place by resuming to make noises, wriggling and fighting in vain to have his bedhead get through the stubborn clothing.

Holding back a smirk, Bilbo stills his nephew by holding his shoulders and quickly undoes his shirt’s buttons. Frodo successfully tugs his shirt on and shakes his own curls out of his face. “Thank you! My head was too big and I couldn't get it on myself.”

“Or you forget to undo all the buttons before putting it on.” The older Baggins grins and quickly buttons him up.

“Oh. That makes more sense,” the child says while nodding to himself. 

“Well if that’s all you needed help with then I’m going to go make pancakes now. Tuck in your shirt and bring your bag and shoes to the door, okay? I don’t want you running around for them when we leave. Oh! And sunscreen! Don’t forget to put it on your legs and arms, not just your face.”

“Okay!” Bilbo watches the boy walk with a bounce to the hallway bathroom to finish up getting ready. Chuckling to himself, he leaves to the kitchen and turns on the stove after retrieving a pan, butter, and the small bowl of batter he prepared the night before from the fridge. 

After making sure he looks spiffy enough for school and dropping off his things at the door, Frodo walks into the kitchen and peers over the counter as his uncle plates three pancakes for him, complete with strawberries and bacon on the side. He squeals with a little jig and sits at the table. Bilbo grins as Frodo gives him a very enthusiastic and adorable ‘Thanks!’ while he sets the plate on the placemat with a cup of juice and sits next Frodo with his own pancakes. They both dig in without another word until Bilbo clears his plate. Sipping his water, he watches his nephew crudely cut up his own pancakes like a real big boy and constantly checking himself to make sure no food gets on his uniform.

“Soooo you got everything ready?”

Pops an entire strawberry in his mouth. “Mhmm!”

“You're supposed to take small bites! You'll choke if you keep eating fruit like that.” He scowls as Frodo continues to happily eat his strawberries however he pleases. He lets out a huff before getting back to his mental checklist. “You got your pack of extra clothes for the teacher?”

“Yuh huh!”

“What do you do if a stranger tries to talk to you and Sam while walking home?”

Finishes chewing a bit of pancake. “Walk away!”

“What if they try to touch you or follow you?”

“Scream ‘No!’ and pull the thingy!” Frodo mimes like he is yanking the personal alarm keychain that’s attached to his backpack strap, unaware that he nearly poked his own face with his fork while doing so.

“What if they look nice or offer you treats or tell you that they want to show you something cool like a pet or toy?”

“They are still strangers so I can’t go,” he says while finishing his plate. Geez, that was quick.

“Good, good. I’m glad. Where do you and Sam go after school?”

Groans and slouches back against his chair to look at the ceiling. “Straight to Bag End. No exploring.”

“Good. I trust you know how to cross the street and to watch out for cars, yes?”

“Left, right, and left again and we hold hands,” he grumbles, not bothering to hide his annoyance from his face now. He looks back at his uncle to directly express it. “I’m not a baby, I know all this stuff already.”

A smile slips out, not at all bothered by Frodo’s attitude. “Yes, yes but I just want to make sure nothing will happen to you. It may be a short walk from here to school but anything can happen.”

Frodo scowls more at his uncle’s grin, sensing that the man doesn’t get that it’s not fun to repeat all this safety stuff again. “But we went over it last night already! Can we just go now?”

Bilbo just smiles wider. “Okay, Mr. Grouchy Pants-- or should I say shorts? Anyways,” he stands up and carries their dishes to the kitchen, “go put your shoes and we will go.” With that, the boy gladly hops out his seat and goes to put them on.

After swiftly washing, setting the dishes to dry, and wiping down the counter and table, Bilbo joins Frodo, who is finishing tying his laces with the most endearing concentration. Slipping on his own shoes, he grabs his keys and wallet and opens the door. Satisfied with his laces, Frodo shrugs on his backpack and runs across the front room to hold open the front door for his uncle. Thanking Frodo as he walks out, he then locks the door and walks together with him as they leave Bag End.

Frodo side gallops up the sidewalk before his uncle asks him to slow down and hold his hand, reminding him that he does not know how to get to his new school and it’s not safe to rush next to the street. Now holding hands and at an easygoing pace, he distracts himself with memorizing the area and jumping over cracks. That is until his uncle resumed being fussy again.

“So before we get to school, what should you not do with the alarm?”

Groans and replies flatly, "I can't pull it unless it’s an emergency. It is not a toy.” Looks up at him with his face all squished up in a frown. “And no letting others try to play with it either. I got this Uncle Bilbo, no worries.”

"Oh, you can't blame me for wanting to double-check. I haven't taken care of a cousin as dear as you before. Frodo blushes at that and walks the rest of the way with his sweet uncle without another word. 

Upon reaching the school gates, Bilbo recognizes the tall grey figure standing at the building's entrance. Squinting, he tries to place a name to the figure as they get closer. "Grey…? Is that really Mr. Gandalf Grey? I thought you would have retired ages ago!"

"Indeed it's me, Mr. Baggins and I did retire long ago but I do so enjoy visiting this place," the old educator grins with a twinkle in his eyes that accompanies the meeting of an old friend, or in this case, student. The man doesn't look any older than from when Bilbo last saw him as a boy, oddly enough. Bilbo reaches out his hand for a shake but Gandalf seems to miss it and pulls him in a great hug. Letting go and peeking around him, the old man asks, "What brings you around here Mr. Baggins? Finally have a family of your own?"

"Ah, actually yes, kind of. I'm now my nephew's guardian and today is his first day here." Nudging Frodo, who had hidden behind his legs, out of his spot, he says, "C'mon, introduce yourself to Mr. Grey. He used to be the principal here when I was your age and he is really nice. He was also good friends with my parents."

Stepping out to be visible, the boy looks all the way up Gandalf's daunting figure and holds out his hand. "I'm Frodo Baggins and I'm in first grade. Nice to meet you, Mr. Grey."

Gandalf squats down (too easily for a man of his age) and shakes the boy's tiny hand with his gnarled one. "Nice to meet you Frodo." He smiles and lets go. "And please, call me Gandalf, I'm not a teacher here anymore so you won't get in trouble for that."

Frodo nods and smiles, "Gandalf." Then he rolls in his lips and tilts his head to the side. "Are your eyebrows real?" Bilbo sputters and tries to hide a laugh while Gandalf just lifts the brows in question.

"Why, yes they are. I don’t think I'd paste on eyebrows like these if I had a choice."

"Oh. Well, I like them, they look fun to play with."

"Okay enough of that," Bilbo interjects, as if he wasn't snickering a moment ago. "You shouldn't ask people you just met if parts of them are fake Frodo."

Standing up, Gandalf says "Ah, its fine Mr. Baggins, no harm done. More students have asked to brush and play with my eyebrows than I've bothered to count." Turning back to Frodo he asks, "Would you like to hear a funny story about my brows and your uncle?"

Frodo brightens up and bounces in place while his uncle groans and turns red. "Yes!"

"Well many, many years ago, we used to be allowed to use fireworks during school hours and I went to set some up to kick off spirit week. I had your uncle and few others help me set them in the ground but your uncle couldn't wait for the ceremony to see them go off, so he stole my lighter and lit one of the wicks. Turns out his excitement also affected his judgment in securely fixing the fireworks so it took off in my direction and nearly burned my eyebrows off before exploding far away."

Bilbo looks away as his nephew and former principal giggle. "I was 10, what else did you expect a 10-year-old to do when given fireworks?"

"Oh you know it’s a fun story, I wasn't hurt in the end, so no need for you to get embarrassed. Now come, I've held you two up long enough. I bet you want to hurry up and see your new school, right Frodo?" The giggling boy nods and takes his uncle's hand again as Gandalf leads them to the office.

Frodo sits down in a chair as the adults greet the receptionist. Gandalf says farewell to both Baggins before letting himself to the offices behind the front desk. The kid entertains himself with humming and looking around the room until his uncle, squatting with a lady standing next to him, suddenly appears, causing him to yelp. 

"Oh! Sorry, didn't mean to scare you Frodo. This is your new teacher and she will lead you to class, okay?" Bilbo gestures to the beautiful lady beside him. "Do you want me to walk with you to class too?"

Frodo shakes his head. "No, its okay Uncle Bilbo." He stands up and gives him a hug. "I'll see you when I get home." 

Bilbo smiles as he hugs him back. "Okay, I'll see you at home." He goes to stand but his nephew still hasn't let go. "Frodo? You okay"

"Uhh yes but…" his face flushes pink and he whispers, "can you kiss my forehead before you go?"

Blinking at the question, Bilbo mumbles out an 'of course' before pulling back to brush Frodo's bangs back and peck a kiss on his forehead. "Have a great day my boy." Frodo beams and nods before going to his new teacher. They both wave to his uncle as he leaves the school.

"You're quite lucky to have an uncle like him," the teacher speaks before looking at him. "I'm Mrs. Undómiel and you are in my class. You ready to join us today, Frodo?"

"Yeah! I'm ready!" Frodo replies while nodding. Mrs. Undómiel has beautiful long dark hair and light grey eyes. He blushes and nods as she leads him to his new classroom.

"So I head from your uncle that this is your second time switching schools this year. Do you think it will be tough getting used to a new school again?" They take a turn to a new hall.

"Hmm, I don't know." Frodo looks at all the students' projects lining the walls. "But hopefully this school is easier than the one I went to when I lived with the Brandybucks. That school was tough, but Uncle Rory said that's because it is a private school." 

"Uncle Rory? Is he the uncle you lived with before Mr. Baggins?"

"Yeah, he took care of me after mama and papa died. He isn't actually my uncle and Uncle Bilbo isn't actually my uncle either, they are both just really really far-away cousins or something like that. Mama and papa didn't have any brothers or sisters, just like me. But yeah, I was with him before Uncle Bilbo came for me." The boy nods with confidence at the end of his talking.

"Ah okay. Well, I'm glad that he did get otherwise we wouldn't have met. And don't worry about school being too tough, if you need help with anything, just ask me." Mrs. Undómiel grins and opens the door they just stopped at. "Here we are, welcome to my class!" She sets the doorstopper while he takes a few steps inside and looks around. There are five huge circle tables with four seats each, a name labeled on each one. "Your seat is at the table by the whiteboard. While we wait for everyone else to arrive, I'll go over our rules with you."

The explanation of class rules was simple enough and Frodo gave her his set of extra clothes when she finished. With all that done, he still had plenty enough time to look around his new class as the pretty teacher sets up her desk for the day. He can't read the name of the student that will sit across from him, but he can read that 'Kíli' and 'Ori' are his immediate neighbors. Grinning and taking out a book from his bag, he hopes they will all get along.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All knowledge I have about landlording comes from mangas. Sorry if it feels wrong. 
> 
> It's been like 3 months sooo yeah don't ever expect this fic to have quick updates.  
> Let know about any mistakes please!!
> 
> [tumblr](https://kokorrosive.tumblr.com/)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/antieyes?s=09)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic and I haven't written creatively in?????? maybe 10 years?? Unless casual rp counts.
> 
> Anyways, please leave your thoughts in the comments and thank you for reading!


End file.
